The World or Your Friends?
by Yume-Kunoichi
Summary: The old mew mew's have moved and only Ichigo is left with a new generation of mew mew's. She is faced with a challenge from the cyniclons go with them to their planet and be used for her powers or let her friends be destroyed?
1. Who needs friends!

Ichigo walked towards Lettuce's (Bridget) house gloomily, the hot and sticky summer air didn't make her depression any better. _First Zakuro moves to America for Hollywood, then Pudding is adopted by some people in China…and oh Mint! _Ichigo had just come from the airport to say good bye to Mint 2 weeks ago, who had just flown to London because her parents had created a huge business and had to stay there for a few years and wanted their daughter to come with them.

She knocked on the door, sighing, trying to forget about everything.

"Why hello Ichigo. I'm terribly sorry..." Lettuce's mother opened the door, her soft face filled with pity.

"It wasn't that bad. Mint was a sort of snob anyway…." Ichigo laughed and leisurely flung her arms in back of her head.

"I didn't mean—Lettuce hasn't told you yet has she?"

"Told me….? Told me about what?"

Then there was footsteps coming from the staircase, and there was Lettuce who looked as if she had been crying. "Ichigo!" She wiped away at her eyes.

"What's wrong Lettuce?" Ichigo asked silently, the feeling in her gut was inimitable but yet familiar…the feeling that something terrible was going to happen.

Lettuce moaned and sat down on the steps and cried, her knees to her chest, her arms folded and her head in her pale arms. "I'm so sorry Ichigo! But it's been my dream forever!"

"Lettuce, please, it can't be that bad..." Ichigo lied. She knew it was bad.

"Well…there's this really great school that is known for it's high academic level and successful students…and they offered me a scholarship for next year…."

"Lettuce, that's great!" Ichigo grinned, the bad feeling almost disappearing. But there was something wrong with what Lettuce had told her…as if there was more to it.

"But there's more…."

Ichigo gulped and waited for an answer.

"The school is a boarding school…in New York…."

Ichigo was too hurt and surprised to speak. Her face immediately paler than usual. Her entire body tensed and she felt cold.

"I'm so sorry!" Lettuce cried, reaching for Ichigo's hand. She sharply withdrew and her eyes started to water, then her lip started to quiver and soon she had run out the door, her eyes covered by her arm, the tears rushing fiercely. "No!"


	2. Dizzy

She had been walking aimlessly for hours around Tokyo. _How could she! How could she leave leaving me alone, all by myself…! She knows exactly how it feels, she went through Zakuro, Pudding and Mint with me! And she promised!_The flashback zoomed through her mind at the time of Mint's departure for London.

""""

As the two girls watched the plane leave, they held hands and tried to hold back the tears.

"Ichigo….?"

"Yeah?" She wiped away some tears with a frail finger and slightly smiled, glad at least one friend was still here.

"I promise…I'll never leave you. Our friendship is too important…and I can't let you go through this alone!"

"Lettuce! I promise too!" They hugged and laughed happily, trusting the promise to keep their friendship close.

""""

After what seemed like forever Ichigo lifted her head and saw the pink Café where she and her friends had spent countless hours 'working'. She smiled at the memory and went inside, finding the doors unlocked. _Mint never worked…she only drank tea…and Lettuce was so clumsy, breaking everything we had…and Pudding was so talented with her tricks…I hope she does well in America…and then there is Zakuro…she was pretty rude though she never complained about working…._ She unhappily sighed again.

"What's up?" Ryou asked, appearing from the basement doors.

"You knew didn't you? That Lettuce was leaving!"

"Of course I knew!" Ryou answered, a grim expression on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me! When did she tell you! When is--" Ryou placed his hand over her mouth.

"She said she wanted to tell you herself. And she found out approximately 2 days after Mint's departure. Incase you're wondering, she'll be leaving in a week."

Ichigo grew dizzy and she felt herself grow hot, before she knew it she had fainted in Ryou's arms.


	3. Mr Iyama

It had been two days since Ichigo had fainted and she had seemingly recovered from that incident. Now she was back to her cheery, ditzy selt…mostly.

"Hey Masaya, what's up?"

"I should say the same to you. You've been out of the normal lately, are you ok?" Masaya reached out to touch her head to check for a fever.

"I'm fine! Why!" Ichigo grinned.

Masaya sighed. "Nothing I guess…." The bell rang and they both ran off to class.

"Bye!" Ichigo waved.

"See you later!" Masaya waved back tensly.

"Good Afternoon class, I am your substitute Mr. Koshiro Iyama. Today we will study endangered animals…."

"Huh?" Ichigo furrowed her eyebrows at the strange teacher. Something about him seemed extremely familiar…in the bad sense.

"As you all know, recently there was a battle of the 'Tokyo Mew Mew' and creatures called the 'cyniclons'. The cyniclons wanted to take the earth away from us because they knew we were destroying it and they wanted the planet back!" Mr. Iyama's voice started to rise as if he were angry.

"Dude, like, why are you so mad? The Tokyo Mew Mew saved us!" A girl with silver eyes with a light black touch and orange wavy hair in two pigtails and…Ichigo squinted…faded red highlights….?

Mr. Iyama snickered. "Not completely…." He folded his hands behind his back and sauntered around the classroom, everyone watching him attentively. When he arrived at Ichigo's desk, he slightly leaned and whispered under his breath; "Isn't that right my kitty-cat."

Ichigo gasped. Then it all came back to her; the green hair, the pale skin, the sly voice…it was Kish! Ichigo gritted her teeth and glared. "What are you doing here!"

"Now, class, I wanted to discuss what we should be aware of…when the Tokyo Mew Mew's supposedly 'destroyed' the cyniclons, they merely 'destroyed' deep blue. But I doubt Deep Blue remembers such. For all anyone knows, he's just another high school kid, probably in your grade. Anyway, everyone has passed the thought that the cyniclons are still alive…and I'm not sure the Tokyo Mew Mew's would be ready for their attack…wherever they are…." He smirked.

_He knows that they're gone…. _


	4. Nika

"Hey! You with the red hair!" The girl who had commented about the Tokyo Mew Mew's saving the world tapped Ichigo on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Ichigo asked, turning to look at her.

"It looked like you knew that teacher guy…he seemed kind of creepy huh?"

"Yeah, totally…." Ichigo murmured.

"I mean, he seemed like he didn't like the Tokyo Mew Mew or something, but who doesn't like the Mew Mews! They rock!"

Ichigo grinned without thinking. "Hey, thanks!"

"What?"

"Huh! Uh, yeah, they totally rock! Yeah, they're great alright!" Ichigo scratched her head nervously. "Um…say, I didn't catch your name…by the way, I'm Ichigo Momomiya." She held out a hand to shake.

"I'm Nika Oracelle!" She laughed and skipped ahead of Ichigo.

"Uh…." The 'red head' followed her, then ended up leading.

"Where are you going?"

"To Café Mew Mew…have you ever heard of it?"

"Of course I have! They're known for their awesome pastries and stuff right?"

"Yeah…."

"Why are you going there? They're closed on Monday's right! No, wait, let me guess! You're going because…." Nika put a finger on her chin in thought, staring at the sky with a smile. "Oh! I know!" She snapped. "You're going to plan a end-of-school party , right! I knew it! This is the last week of school…."

"Uh…sure…." They arrived at the Café, Ichigo leading them to the door and knocked. "Ryou! Kouchiro!"

Kouchiro answered the door, a half-smile on his face. "Why hello Ichigo…and your friend….?"

"Right…this is Nika Oracelle, she wanted to tag along…." Ichigo nudged her way past Keiichiro and looked around suspiciously as if looking for anything unusual. "I need to speak to Ryou in private…."

"This isn't about…." Keiichiro stopped.

"It is." Ichigo answered breezily.

"Oh dear…I knew this time would come…." He sighed. "Well, I'm so sorry for being rude Miss Oracelle, but I must escort Ichigo through a very…serious matter. I hope you don't mind…."

"Of course not! I have aaaaallll the time in the world!"

Kouchiro led Ichigo to the basement where Ryou was, of course on his computer.

"I presume you're wondering about Kish, am I right?" Ryou asked tiredly. Ichigo wondered if he had been up the whole night.

"I am! What was he doing at our school! How in the world did he disguise himself as a 30-year-old! What has he done with Mr. Kawakama!"

"There's no news on your teacher but there is news on the cyniclons. They are planning a different approach. They want to shut down all the systems in the entire world and take all the gasoline and petroleum they can find to keep us from using automobiles and to stop pollution…as they hope…."

"I can't fight them by myself!" Ichigo put a fist over her heart, trying not to think of her loss of friends….

"You won't have to. I've fused 4 other girls with animal DNA. You have to find them, recruit them and fight the cyniclons…you know. The usual…."

"It won't be the same…without them…." Ichigo's eyes were cold and her voice was shaky.

"It won't. But you can make new friends with the other mew mew's. Juts like you did with the others." Kouchiro placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and Ichigo awakened from her dark memories.

"I know you're right. Now. I have to look for a mew mew mark right? Or is it different this time?"

"Nope. Mew Mew mark would be good to look for. But this time the animal fusions are different…all the animal DNA are of the feline's. A fox, two different tiger's and a leopard. Therefore, they will have the same reactions to nervousness as you would. Ears will pop out of their head and they will grow a tail. And if they get hyper enough, they can turn into a full form of their animal."

"Ok." Ichigo nodded.

"Ah!" A voice came from the entrance of the basement and Ryou stood. "Show yourself!" He ordered. Nika appeared from the shadows, orange ears on her head.

"Nika! You're a mew mew!" Ichigo gasped, caught completely in surprise.

"I started acting like this a month ago. I…I had just sent a fake love letter to a nerd at our school and when he wrote back in this beautiful poem I was touched and then these ears popped out, and then the tail, and…." Nika stopped to grin and gasp. "I'm a Tokyo Mew Mew! I'm gonna save the world! I always wanted to be a superhero and fight in the name of justice—yeah!" Nika decided, nodding.

"She was obviously fused with the Wild Tiger." Kouchiro explained, tossing her a power pendant of which she caught in her mouth, then dropped onto her palm. "Cool! Is this the thingy I use to transform and stuff!"

"Yes. Don't misuse it. And don't take this job for granted. Being a superhero can be hard work!" Koichiro smiled. "And you'll have to start working here to look out for any other girls that have a mark. It pays ten dollars an hour…."

"I'd love to! Great, I'll start today! Oh! And let me guess again! Ichigo, you must be…the cat girl!" Nika hugged Ichigo excitedly. "Yay! Now you're my leader!"

"Uh…yea…."


	5. Mystery Mew Mew

The next day, after the final class, Ichigo studied Kish like a scientist studied an unidentified specimen…. At the end of class Ichigo went to his desk and slammed her palms down.

"What have you done with Mr. Kawakama! And why are you here—at my school!"

"Now, now kitty-cat, you can't talk to your teacher in that tone!" He laughed. "I've heard all your little mew mew friends left for other places am I right? Well, I'm just on the look out for any other mew mew's you might recruit." He stood and looked her in the eye. "And so far I haven't found one single mew mew in Japan." _He really has no idea…. _"So why don't you give up know and save yourself the pain? Just give Tokyo to the cyniclons and take the shorter route?" He put hand on her cheek, Ichigo immediately slapped it away. "You jerk!" She huffed and marched out of the classroom, fists at her sides.

When she found Nika, she grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away from the school, not answering any questions until they got inside the Café and explained the entire story from when she received her power pendant to now. Nika was a surprisingly great listener, the entire time she had stared at Ichigo with her absolute attention. "And

Ryou gave me my power pendant and I transformed for the first time…." Ichigo waited for Nika to laugh, but not a sound from her mouth was heard.

Chapter 3

The next day wasn't any better for Ichigo, she was still on her toes and still eyeing Kish like a hawk. At the end of class Ichigo marched over to his desk and slammed her palms down again. "You'd better not hurt anyone in this class or I'll--"

"I didn't do anything today did I kitty-cat?"

Ichigo was so boiled up in anger her cat ears popped right out of her head. "Argh!" Ichigo's hand immediately flew up to cover them.

Kish laughed. "Cat genes does have it's con's doesn't it?" Kish neered. "But here's a suggestion…." Kish stood up. He was tall in human form. So tall he had to look down at Ichigo. "I know how to put your power to use. In fact, our whole planet does. All you have to do is come with us."

"Never!" Ichigo shrieked and started to march out of the room.

Kish teleported in front of her. "You didn't let me finish. If you _don't_ come with us then we'll destroy you're friends! It really _is_ too bad you can't save them since they're all over the earth and all!"

Ichigo stopped struggling and stared blankly, terrified of what Kish had just said. "You can't…." She whispered.

"I can, and I will. It's not a very hard choice kitty-cat, come with us and listen to every word we say or let your friends be destroyed…."

Ichigo was quiet for half a minute, tears forming in her eyes, then they were uncontrollable and were streaming down her face, her arm shading her eyes, struggling to hide her sobbing.

"Ichigo…what's wrong?" Masaya asked, trying to remove her arm.

Ichigo yanked her arm away fiercely. "Ah…?" Masaya took his hand back and looked at her surprised.

She was so hurt and confused she had hardly seen where she was going, just following the view she had of the ground home.

"Now hold on kitty-cat!" Kish teleported in front of her, causing Ichigo to run into him then bouncing off of him, Ichigo wiped her tears and glared at Kish. "You can run all you want, but you'll have to decide eventually. Yes or no?"

Ichigo shivered with anger and gritted her teeth, unable to answer.

"Fine then. I guess I could wait. But for now…" Kish held up a predicyte alien glob. He laughed and threw it at an ant a few yards away from them.

"Mew Mew Metamorphasis! Strawberry Check!" Mew Ichigo fired at the enormous ant with distinguished markings.

The attacks did nothing, it was as if all the power had bounced off! The ant reeled back it's front arm and thrust it at Ichigo who was knocked into a thick tree and like a shriveled up leaf curled by the tree. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her arms tight against herself.

The ant lifted it's powerful arm once more, ready to strike again when a blur of black stopped it's arm from hitting Ichigo. She squinted the tears away and looked at her hero. "Nika!"

Nika pushed with all her might and managed to throw the giant ant into 14 trees which it knocked into, smashing them all. "Ribbon Moon Eclispe!" The ant shrieked and disappeared, the alien back in Kish's hand.

"So you _have_ recruited more mew mew's!"

"Ribbon Moon Eclispe!" Two moons merged together into one atop her scpeter and make an icy glow that was fired at Kish, who turned wide-eyed and a blinding light appeared and lasted for a few seconds. When Mew Ichigo finally opened her eyes Kish and Nika were gone.

Ichigo transformed then got up and ran to the café. _How did Nika get so strong! And…. _Tears started to form again…. _What in the world am I going to do? I'm miserable!_

Ichigo stopped in the café, Nika was taking an order from the girl that was last yesterday. When she and Nika were in the kitchen Ichigo took a deep breath; "Nika, I just wanted to thank you for saving me earlier!" _How did she get here so fast! Even if she only was a little bit ahead of me, there's only one way to get to Café mew mew and I didn't even her along the way! Unless she went through the forest in the back…she still wouldn't have made it in time!_

"Hey, no problem!" She laughed.

"I mean, that kirema animal was a fierce one….!"

"Kirema animal? What kirema animal!" Nika looked around rapidly and laughed, falling on the floor.

"The kirema animal that—how could you not remember!"

"I don't remember a lot of things, but I would remember something as exciting as a kirema animal!" She laughed and carried some plated with strawberry cakes on each hand.

"Keiichiro and Ryou better know what's going on!" Ichigo snapped. "RYOU, KEIICHIRO!"

"Ichigo, why aren't you in your café uniform?" Keiichiro asked. She burst through the lab doors. "Nika transformed and saved me from a kirema animal and she had this amazing strength!"

"We know. Well, what we forgot to tell you was each of the mew mew's we recruited have a specialty. Strength, Defence, Accuracy, and Speed. But the wild tiger's (Nika's DNA) specialty isn't strength, but speed…." _That could explain how she got here so fast!_

"Do you think we found another mew mew?" Keiichiro asked, behind Ichigo.

"It couldn't be! She looked exactly like Nika!"

There was a shriek from upstairs and the crashing of glass. "NIKA!"


	6. Nori

"NIKA!" Ichigo called as she ran with all her might to the sound. Ryou and Keiichiro ran after her. And at the café, everyone stared at Nika who was hugging someone with the same hair tone but shorter…then Nika removed her arms and laughed. "TWO NIKA'S!" Ichigo exclaimed, imagining the possibilities—two people destroying plates and lounging around--!

"Excuse me ladies, but would you please follow us to the basement…we have some things to tell you if that would be alright…."

"That would be fine! C'mon Nori-chan! WHOO-HOO!" Nika laughed as she lugged the emotionless girl to the basement, Ichigo followed, examining the girl. She didn't even look alive!

"This would be Nori, Nika's twin sister am I right?" Ryou asked as he sat in front of the computer.

"Yep! We're twinnies!" Nika twirled and laughed.

"But you seem like complete opposites!" Keiichiro rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"We are! Nori's always so cold and emotionless—oh! And she only wears black! She's reaaaaallllllly strong!" Nika explained as if these qualities were nothing.

"You were the one that saved me!" Ichigo exclaimed, pointing at Nori.

"Nori is fused with the white tiger." Ryou passed her power pendant, she caught it and even without looking at it stuffed it in her pocket. "Nori, you are a mew mew, if you have heard of them…."

"Nika had told me everything." Nori said, her words were also emotionless and almost tired.

"Nika, you can't go around telling people everything about your mew mew identity, it's not safe! If any cyniclons found out--" Ichigo explained angrily but Nika put a hand over Ichigo's mouth.

"Chill out cat girl, I can trust Nori! She doesn't talk much anyway!"

"Then you can get straight to work." Ryou held out a black uniform.

"Work? Who said I wanted to work at this pink and perky café?" Nori's blank face showed a very small amount of irritation.

"You're a mew mew Nori! Working here is part of the package…" Nika explained, trying to laugh.

"I never asked for this. Therefore I don't wish to participate. I don't want to be in your 'mew mew' team." Nori had a full frown now and was walking towards the door. _Not another Zakuro!_

Her words hit Nika like a brick. Her eyes turned as blank as Nori's (if possible) and her mouth dropped open half an inch.

"Wait!" Ichigo grabbed her arm, Nori looked back slightly, waiting and chancing she had something good to say. We're strongest when together and even if we don't have all the mew mew's right now, we could really use your help! Please Nori!"

Nori yanked her arm away and continued towards the door, Ichigo scowled and ran in front of her, holding her hands out, blocking the door. "Why did you save me if you hate being a mew mew so much!"."

"I never said I hated it. I _did_ say that I didn't want to join your group. And you needed help. Now move." Nori ordered.

"No!" _Nori doesn't even realize that she just risked her life by exposing herself to Kish! I won't let her leave until she trusts me—I couldn't bear facing her if she knew…._

"Ichigo…." Nika said in a sympathetic voice no one had ever heard before. "You're crying…."


	7. Late Night Job

"You're crying…."

Ichigo noticed that hot tears were running down her face and Nori was once again staring blankly.

"You've got to understand Nori…." Ichigo begged, keeping her arms up protectively to the door.

"I'll say this for the last time…move…." Nori said darkly.

"No…I can't…." Ichigo sobbed.

Nori gave a small scowl and shoved Ichigo to the side—hard.

"NORI!" Nika screamed.

"I told all of you I didn't want to participate yet you still tried to stop me. I gave her my warnings." Nori left, her sad eyes still emotionless.

"That brat! Ichigo, I will make sure she pays for what she's done! She's 15,000,000,000 times as bad as Fugiwara (Zakuro)!"

"Ryou…." Nika delicately laid a hand on Ryou's pumped arm. "Don't hurt Nori…she's been hurt…." Her expression was extremely sad and pitiful. It was so unusual Ryou immediately stopped.

"I think we've had enough drama for the day…what do you say we close early today?" Keiichiro suggested, ruining then dead silence.

It was midnight and Ichigo awoke, surprised she was able to wake up after the exhaustion she had endured that day.

_If I go to their planet they'll keep me there as their slave…my friends wouldn't want that to happen to me…would they….? If they said friends…that would mean Nori too…. _Ichigo pulled a jacket and legwarmers over her and went for a walk around her neighborhood. _But_ _I just couldn't let them be destroyed! I have to go! But they would use my power and inflict it on earth I bet! And my friends would still be angry at me…. _"Oh!" Ichigo moaned and sulked. _Either way I'll be miserable! Which could be worse? If they were destroyed or if the entire world was mad at me…if they're still alive!_A lurching feeling in her stomach overwhelmed her and she ran to the nearby park and hid in the forest and cried her eyes out.

"Aw! You must be positively miserable! I'm sorry kitty-cat but I'm not the one who makes the rules!" A roaring kirema animal picked it up with it's mouth. When the tears had fallen off her eyes Ichigo got a good look at the lion that had her in it's mouth. "Oh, and here's the best part I forgot to tell you about! When I said your friends, I meant your precious little Masaya too!"

_NOT MASAYA!_

"Let go of her." An odd calm yet threatening voice came after a loud thump and a scowl from Kish, Ichigo was released and squinted up through tears and there was Nori. _Talk about déjà vu…. _

"You're that annoying brat from earlier!" Kish smiled and glared.

"Ribbon Moonlight Ecslipe!" She announced and there was once again a blinding light.

"Ha! Light won't work on me anymore, I won't flee this time!" Kish boasted.

Nori grabbed Ichigo under her arm and carried her to the top of a building….a very high one in the city. "Thanks." Ichigo said, slightly mumbling. Nori didn't even glance at her.

"Why did you bring me here?" Ichigo asked, looking off the edge of the building at the many cars and people.

"Incase."

"But I should be getting home, it's a school night!"

"There." Nori pointed to a giant lion roaring through the streets. "He's come after you." She told Ichigo bluntly, turned around, walked towards the other end of the building, then ran at full speed to the lion.

"Mew Mew Metamorphisis!" Mew Ichigo wondered if she too could make that jump…Nori looked as of she had tried it a thousand times. Ichigo closed her eyes and gulped as she ran across the top of the building and jumped. When she opened her eyes she was about to fall to the ground! _IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I can ever hear Nika's laugh…what would happen if I could stay here longer and help her? Nika is desperate by herself fighting monsters…but Nori could become the new leader—right! And Masaya…. _"Oof!" Ichigo exclaimed, stopping her thoughts as someone with orange grabbed her in mid air and landed on the lion. "Sutoro Bell Bell!" Ichigo yelled and was repelled back when she hit the angry lion. She landed gracefully on the cement sidewalk behind it. She glanced up at the person who had saved her but that one glance made her stare; it was Nika! Wearing the same outfit as Nori in orange; A one piece suit with slightly poofy shorts, very short sleeves, and a v-neckline. It is a bright orange colour, with a few dashes of yellow on the shorts. Over the shorts, there is a translucent red-ish skirt. Her feet are clad in sunset-colored hiking boots with hearts on them, and she wears a pair of short fingerless gloves, one orange and one yellow. She has a long, orange tiger tail and ears poking up from her head.

_She must have jumped from the building and caught me in mid air! But when did she come! I didn't see her up there!_

"Wow Ichigo, it's Tokyo Mew Mew's 2nd generation 1st battle! Isn't it awesome!" Ichigo's hairs rose on her when Nika said this though luckily Nori had released a blinding light again to hide Nika.

"Nika, get out of here before Kish sees you!"

"Huh? Why?" It was if she had saddled the lion the way she rode it when it rocked back and forth, roaring. She laughed.

"Nika, get out of here!" Nori ordered fiercly, straining to keep the blinding light going.

"No! This is part of being a mew mew right! But—we're still stronger together!" She laughed and dove, feet first into that blinding light.

"ARGH! What are you doing little girl!" Kish screamed, with his teeth gritted.

"WHOO-HOO!"

Nori sighed and stopped the light.

"Yes! Sun Sceptera!" Two short, hand-sized sticks with bright sun-symbols perched at the top, a yellow heart situated in the middle. From the suns' bases flow ribbons of red, yellow, and orange appeared in her hands. "Ribbon Sunny Entice!" Nika connected the two sticks by the sides, and the suns merge together, letting off a bright, warm glow, then she directs this light towards the enemy as a powerful light-based attack. Kish turned wide-eyed again as she attack was hurtled at him. It hit him and sent him propelling at a tremendous speed backwards and right into a hard brick wall.

"So this is your 3rd mew mew, eh?" Kish smiled despite the obvious pain.

In an orange flash Nika appeared in front of Kish, her lips pouting, her hands on her hips and her legs wide apart.

"You're fast…." Kish sneered. "It doesn't matter. We know who you are."

"Of course you do silly! That's what being a mew mew is all about! Fighting kirema animals and slimy cyniclons like you!" She grinned and without warning kicked him very hard on his left cheek with Nika's fast leg and then as she turned around lifted up her left leg and hit him again. Kish moaned and felt the red mark.

"You'll pay for that!"

"Then make me!" She stuck out her tongue and pulled down on the skin below her eye.

"Ribbon Strawberry Bell!" Ichigo attacked from behind and aimed her attack straight towards Kish who disappeared right after it hit him. The kirema animal had gone with him. Ichigo nodded contentedly then gasped. "Does anyone have a watch!"

Nori appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Ichigo and Nika, who's feet were allowed to touched the ground which made them go extremely fast. Nori was the one who led them to another very high building where Ichigo transformed back.

"Guys, that was great teamwork! Nori, you would do great with us!"

"No I wouldn't." Then she yanked on Nika who gave a 'sorry' look and they speeded off.

Ichigo sighed and got a glance of her watch; "2:30 am! Why are these people still driving! What am I doing here! Oh! I should've asked Nika and Nori for a ride home!" Ichigo cried to the sky. "Why meeeeeee!"


End file.
